Otherworldly Fantasies
by arKlight.RevIsion
Summary: The digidestined found a site called fanfiction. One-shot. Please read and review. This is my first fanfic so don't be mad if it isn't to you liking. comments acccepted. Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.


Otherworldly Fantasies

Hikari Kamiya was having the time of her life. Her boyfriend, Takeru Takashi, finally found the guts to ask her out on their first date days before, and now they were an inseparable item. Kari's older brother Taichi, being the "big brother" he always is, followed them on their dates wherever they went, be it restaurants, the park, or even the bathroom. This time, he was following them on their walk at the park, sitting on a bench beside the two lovebirds disguised in a hat and a newspaper.

"So, are you having fun Kari?" TK asked, giving his girlfriend one of his signature smiles. Kari leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, smiling. "I always have fun whenever I'm with you, TK."

TK took this as a chance and stretched his arms, putting his left one on Kari's right shoulder. "What did I do to deserve you Kari?" He asked to himself, but Kari heard. "What was that TK?" Kari asked sweetly. TK looked at her, and his eyes met hers. "Nothing. I just said that I am the probably the luckiest person alive." Kari smiled. "Oh TK. Why is that?" TK chuckled. "Because you became my girlfriend." Kari hit him on the arm playfully. "You ARE the cheesiest guy I know."

TK laughed. "That's why you love me." Kari turned a light shade of red at his comment. "You just have an answer for everything, don't you TK?"

"I have one answer for everything. Want to know it?" With that, he touched Kari's cheek and kissed her on the lips. Kari's heart was racing fast. _'TK JUST KISSED ME!'_ She thought happily. Beside them, Tai looked at them, mostly TK, with pure anger. TK is making out with his little sister! He was so ready to march up to them and yell at Hikari for making out in public and probably murder right there and then when his cell rang. TK and Kari heard the loud ring stopped mid-kiss, both now alarmed that someone else was there. Maybe it was fate, or just bad, luck, but at that exact moment, Tai's cellphone rang, which startled everyone, including TK and Kari.

'_Bad Timing Izzy!'_ Tai thought. "Man, I sure wish no one heard that." He whispered.

Both TK and Kari heard it, and when Kari saw her brother's face, although it is still hidden with the hat, she quickly stomped over and slapped him in the face, making him fall to the ground, face first. "Tai! What do you think are you doing!" She demanded while Tai was on the ground, massaging his cheek, still bright red from his sister's slap. Kari was about to kick him where it hurts when TK held her arm. "Leave him Kari. He's just worried for you." He chided.

"Be thankful that TK's here or else I'll-." Kari threatened. Tai, still sore, stood up and hugged his sister. "Oh, come on Kari. I'm sorry." he said, giving Kari his puppy-dog eyes.

Before Kari could say that he was just creeping her out, Tai's cellphone rang again. He answered, and Izzy's voice came up. "Tai. Come over to my place. I got something I want to show you. While you're at it, bring the others along." He sounded worried, but Tai wasn't sure.

"Ok. Be right there in a sec." Tai answered before closing his phone. "Izzy wants us to come over to his place, said that there was something he wants to show us." He said, turning to Kari and TK.

"What do you think is it?" Kari wondered, while walking to Izzy's house, holding hands with TK.

While they were on their way there, TK just couldn't help but ask. "Kari, how did you know that that was Tai in the first place?"

"I know my brother anywhere." was her only answer.

Nobody talked the rest of the way. The trio finally reached Izzy's house, and as they went inside, they realized that every one of the digidestined was already there. Matt, Sora, Mimi, Yolei, Ken, Cody, Davis, and Jyou were already huddled around Izzy's laptop, reading something on the screen. "Hey guys, what's up?" Kari greeted them cheerfully, but when she saw their faces, her expression turned from cheery to confused.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Each and every one of them had a deep blush showing on their faces, and as Tai, Kari, and TK looked at what was the cause of the commotion, they saw that it was an internet site called fanfiction.

"You interrupted our date just to show us a website?" TK asked Izzy furiously.

Izzy was startled by TK's sudden outrage. "It's not just any website TK. On it is hundreds of stories of us, but mainly it was all about yours and Kari's relationship" he explained. The others parted and let Kari and TK look at the stories about them. Kari opened one that was named "Turning Life's Tables", and apparently it was about how they got their first kiss at a school dance. As TK read the story, his anger continued to escalate, and after a few chapters completely lost his temper. "What the hell!" He screamed, pointing at the laptop. "I will never take advantage of Kari, let alone at a school dance!"

Kari also agreed. "I can't believe that people would actually write that! I mean, TK is not like that. He's a complete gentleman, unlike Davis."

"Kari!" Davis whined, his breath ragged. "Stop embarrassing me!"

"Ok guys, calm down." Said Matt and Tai, trying to calm down their siblings. TK looked at Izzy, his expression stone cold and murderous. "Where in the DigiWorld did you get that site, Izzy? I promise, I would kill the person who wrote that and make them wish they never did."

"Before you do that, you might want to read the other stories first." Davis, as a way to get back at Kari, said to TK mockingly, trying to get under his skin. "Oh, that's right, I guess you're just too chicken to continue."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."  
>"That's it! Prepare to die Davis!"<p>

"OOH! I'm _SO_ scared!" Davis mocked. TK stood up and began to chase Davis around the room. "When I get you Davis, you're gonna wish that you were never born!" he threatened. After a few minutes, both got tired, and resulted in a very awkward silence.

For hours the digidestined sat in Izzy's room, their faces blushing. Ken absolutely hated the story, "Revealing", since it was a story about him and Kari when Kari asked him to pose nude. For Azulonmon's sake, he couldn't even look at Kari without thinking of the story. Apparently, Kari saw that to, which only escalated the anger that was already building up inside of her. When she finally had enough, she took Izzy's laptop and smashed it on the floor in anger and embarrassment. "KARI! What did you do?" Izzy cried, his laptop nearly broken in two. Kari was surprised at what she had just done. "I am so sorry Izzy! I didn't know what came over me!" She apologized, her eyes starting to water.

"How did you even get on that site?" Sora asked. The others also echoed. "Yeah, how did you even find that site?" Izzy looked at them in apology. "Sorry guys, even I didn't know. I was just opening a new program I created for opening parallel worlds like the DigiWorld, and then I accidentally opened my internet browser and that came up." He explained.

Cody joined in. "I think I know. That site was probably from another world." The others looked at him in disbelief. "Was that even possible?" Izzy wondered, and then he added, "I guess we'll never know, since _someone_ broke my laptop 'cause they have anger management issues." He said while giving Kari a dirty look. Kari started crying, burying her face in TK's chest. TK glared at Izzy with an I-am-so-going-to-kill-you-later look and then hugged Kari, who was still weeping at his chest. "Shush, Kari, its ok. Izzy's just being a jerk, that's all. Never mind him. I'm here."

Kari stopped crying, although her eyes were still red. "Thanks, TK. I really needed that. I love you." "You're welcome. I love you too." TK answered sweetly, kissing her passionately on the lips. Matt and Tai looked away, both thinking, _'I will NEVER get used to this.'_ Davis almost cried at the sight, realizing that him and Kari was never going to happen. Cody and the Izzy were not minding the two though, as they had other problems on both of their minds. "This just proves my theory." Izzy said. "There _ARE_ other worlds out there besides Earth and the DigiWorld."

But how many? That's another story.


End file.
